


College Buddies

by faegal04, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Chocolate Cupcakes [9]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	College Buddies

Sam froze at Ava’s mistake. He looked up at you to see how you were handling it. Pure and utter surprise was written all over your face. ‘Damn, I hope this doesn’t freak her out,’ he thought. He watched as a myriad of emotions flowed over your face, and other than the blush, you seemed to handle it well.

Clearing his throat, Sam said gently, “Ava, sweetie, it’s Y/N that got you the cake.”

“Why can’t I call _her _mommy?” She asked innocently.

You gave her a small smile. “Jess is your mommy, Ava.” You said gently.

“So? You act like a mommy, too. You just don’t sleep in Daddy’s bed.” Your face got even redder as you handed Sam his cake. “You can sleep in my room, if you want. Then you _never _have to leave!” She grinned. “We can have a princess sleepover, and Daddy will get us more flowers to put in there.” You chuckled as she kept going on about things you could do.

Getting your piece of cake, you sat down and took a sip of your water. “I have an apartment, with a lease. I’m there for at _least _another 6 months, and I just had my friend move into the spare room. That wouldn’t be nice to just leave them there, would it? He’s new here. He only knows my family.”

“Can we meet him?” Liam asked.

You shrugged. “Your dad has, actually. But, right now he’s looking for a job and trying to find his dad. Maybe when things settle down for him.” You smiled. “I think you guys would like him. He’s a big kid himself.”

Sam looked surprised for a minute. “Adam moved in with you?” He tried to be laid back about it, he had no right to be jealous after all the two of you still hadn’t talked about what had happened last night.

You looked back to Sam, “Uh, yeah, I couldn’t see him having to find a place and I had a spare room,” you shrugged. “And like I said, he’s trying to find his dad. I’d rather him put his focus on that and a job.” You took a bite of your cake, pretending that you hadn’t seen the look of surprise. 

Sam nodded, “What kind of work is he looking for?”

“I don’t have a clue,” you chuckled. “Guess I should ask him.” He couldn’t be jealous of Adam, could he? After all it was Adam who texted him all about what you like.

“Did his father go missing?” He asked, wondering if was anything that he could possibly help with.

You shook your head. “No. He never knew his father, his mother only told him his father’s name recently. All she ever said was that he was a loving man, and that she didn’t fault him. Never said what for.” You explained. “I’m excited for him. It’s something he’s wanted a long time.”

* * *

Once you’d cleaned them up (again), you played with them for a bit while Sam cleaned up the kitchen. It wasn’t a lot, so he joined you fairly quickly. You were ticking Liam while Ava was climbing on your back, all of you laughing. He chuckled. “Alright, guys. You can play tomorrow. It’s bed time.”

The three of you groaned in disappointment making Sam laugh. “You guys can play more tomorrow, who gets the first story?”

Liam said he wanted you to read to him and Sam could read to Ava. “C’mon princess, let’s go,” he scooped her up and tickled her off to her room.

Liam picked out the book he wanted you to read and jumped into his bed. After only three pages, Liam was asleep, you kissed his forehead, turned his nightlight on and left his room, you smiled when you heard Ava giggling at the story Sam was telling her. You stood quietly for a few minutes just listening and you could tell when Ava was finally asleep as Sam’s voice dropped off.

He walked out of her room, surprised to see you standing there. “Eavesdropping are we, Y/N? He said with a smile.

You blushed, “No, sorry, I just got caught up in the story.”

“Sure, sure.” He chuckled. “Would you like a drink?”

“No thanks. Not big on drinking and driving- even in small amounts.” You told him. “Besides, I’m sure you’d like to relax.” You weren’t sure if he’d want to talk about the night before, or just forget about it.

“_Actually_, if you have a little time, I was hoping that we could talk about last night?” he said looking nervous. At your nod, he followed you down the stairs. “Would you like some iced tea?”

You nodded, “Sit down, I’ll get it for both of us.” Anything that would prolong him telling you that he had made a mistake kissing you.

As you moved around the kitchen though Sam didn’t waste any time, he started running his hand through his hair nervously. “So, I think you should know that I, uh, like you. Like _that’s_ not obvious,” he stuttered. ‘_God Sam get it together, you aren’t a teenage boy._’

You paused for a moment, your cheeks heating up. “I like you, too, Sam.” You said quietly, feeling like your stomach was doing flips. Turning, you handed him a glass. You took a sip, trying to look pretty much anywhere at him. “Let me guess, but you think kissing me was a mistake?” You asked, chewing your lip, and finally looking at him. “I just don’t want to be someone’s rebound either way.” You told him softly.

“**_NO_**! God no! I’m _glad _that I kissed you. I wanted to kiss you when I walked in tonight.” He stood up and walked over to you. He took one of your hands and with his other hand he put a finger under your chin and lifted your head so that you were looking at him. “Just so you know, you would _never _be a rebound.,” he said softly.

You doubted that your cheeks could get any hotter. “I just don’t want to risk my job with the kids, or have you think you’re ready for anything, and have you not be. You just had everything with Jess blow up in your face. _Almost _literally.” You told him.

“You aren’t risking your job. The minute I saw you in the park, I knew I was in trouble,” he grinned down at you. “Yes, everything with Jess coming up like it did wasn’t something that I was expecting, but ever since the cookout when you were wearing my shirt, I knew then that I wanted ‘more’ with you.”

Swallowing, you weren’t exactly sure what to say. It wasn’t like you were in situations like this everyday. “I think I’d like that drink now.” Was the first thing that came out of you mouth. Yeah, that’s what you were supposed to say.

Sam looked concerned for a minute. ‘_Maybe I said too much. Way to go Sam_.’ “I didn’t overwhelm you did I? I know that hearing something like that from the person who is supposed to be your boss could come across…well, _creepy_,” he chuckled, “But the way I’m looking at this is, for once in my life, I’m doing something completely for me. I already know how good you are with the kids, all I want now is to see how good you and I could be.”

“No!” You shook your head and chuckled nervously. “I’m just not used to these situations.” You shrugged. “I mean, I’ve dated…but it was _always _a casual thing where I didn’t see them daily, and we did the whole ‘_I’ll call you_’ thing.” You took a breath. “I’m sorry. I’m rambling.” Fanning your face with your free hand. You gave him a small smile. “Can we sit down or something?”

“Sure,” Sam didn’t let go of your hand and led you into the living room. Both of you sat down, Sam turned so that he was facing you, “Look I’m not saying let’s get married right now, we can go as slow as we want. There’s no rush.”

You chuckled. “Yeah, if you said that I’d be worried.” You told him. “I don’t want to act any different in front of the kids right now. I-I don’t want them getting their hopes up or anything.”

“I agree, _completely_. I would like to ask if you would like to go out to dinner with me on Friday night?” Sam said shyly.

How was it possible that he looked even cuter with a pinkish hue on his cheeks. It was going to be hard to keep things normal in front of the kids if he was going to be so adorable all the time! Smiling at him, “I’d like that, Sam.”You nodded. “Did you have something in mind? Or did you want to wing it?” You chuckled, not being able to picture him really ‘winging’ it. “I’m not hard to please.”

“I have some ideas, but it would ruin the surprise, so I think I will keep that to myself,” Sam replied with a chuckle. “You do like surprises, right?”

“I do.” You nodded, glad that things seemed to be looking up, and that it wouldn’t be so awkward. Now it was more a matter of acting normal around the kids without too much blushing or flirting. “Adam’s going to say ‘I told you so’ when I get home.” You chuckled.

“Why, because I didn’t regret the kiss or that I texted to you?” Sam said. “Let him know though that if he needs help finding his dad, I would be glad to help him. After all, he is a jedi master,” he chuckled.

You shook your head. “He _basically _called me a 12 year old and was pushing me to go out with you. I chased him through the apartment to get my phone back and he locked himself in the bathroom. He said, and I quote, you’ll thank me when you’re in his bed. I told him if I’m thinking of him in anyone’s bed, there’s something wrong.” You blushed. “Well, he has his name. He won’t tell me it until he talks to him, though. I _think _he doesn’t want to get his hopes up and get upset, so not saying his name might be a way to make it less real? I dunno.”

Sam nodded thoughtfully, “I can understand that, I can’t imagine what I would do if I never knew who my dad was. Just be sure to let him know that my offer stands, if he needs any type of legal help to let me know.” Sam looked at his watch, “Wow, I didn’t realize it had gotten that late, I should let you get home, I know you probably have school work and I have an appointment with a judge in the morning.”

You nodded, “Just let me know what happens tomorrow with the judge.” You grabbed your purse and headed for the door. You turned around to say goodnight and found Sam standing close to you.

“I’ll, uh, ask this time.” Sam chuckled. “May I kiss you?”

Smiling, you nodded. “I’d like that.” As he leaned down to kiss you, his lips were almost to yours when Ava yelled for him. “Sounds like someone’s having a rough night.” You said against his lips.

He groaned softly, moving back from your mouth, he let his thumb slide over your lips. “I’ll be right there, sweetheart,” he called out.

You pecked his lips gently. “Go on. I’ll see you tomorrow.” You told him. “How’s Chinese sound for dinner?” you figured that you and the kids could run out and get it. “We’ll set up in the living room and watch a movie with the kids.”

“That sounds great, actually. Let me get my wallet for some cash,” Sam said.

“Don’t even think about it, Sam,” you grinned. “You are taking me out on Friday, so the least i can do is buy dinner tomorrow night. Now, shoo! Go see what the little princess needs. I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon.”

He chuckled. “Drive safe.”

* * *

Walking in your front door, you knew Adam was in the living room, so you leaned on the door frame. “So, Sam says you need any help with the whole ‘dad’ thing, just let him know.” You smiled. “And…we have a date Friday night.” 

Adam grinned and threw his arms out, “Who do you love?”

You laughed and shook your head, “Shut up! I’m going to bed, you big jerk.” You walked by him and as you opened your door, said over your shoulder, “Thank you, and I love you.”

* * *

You were on your way to get the kids the next day and hadn’t heard anything from Sam. You were getting nervous, hoping that everything worked out for him. You made it to the school just in time. Ava ran and hugged you first, with Liam close behind. “Hey guys! How was your day?”

“Great!” Liam told you. “We painted in class.”

“And we got to play dress up. I was the fairy princess.” Ave grinned.

You grinned. “That sounds like so much fun!” You told them, taking their hands. “So, we’re gonna go home, have snacks, and then play time. Before your dad gets home we’re going to get some Chinese so we can watch a movie while we eat.”

Ava gasped. “Mommy _never _lets us eat in the living room!”

“I’m not mommy, sweetie.” You chuckled.

“No, you’re not.” Your head whipped up when you heard Jess’s voice.

“What do you want?” You asked.

“My kids.”

You shook your head. “No way in _hell_.” You told her, pulling them slightly behind you.


End file.
